


Dreams (are coming true)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [53]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, Getting Together, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, Sub Brian May, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian pines after Roger. Roger happens across Brian while he is have a very nice dream. It sparks a conversation they've been meaning to have.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Dreams (are coming true)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! This one is a more recent one!

Brian pants. Roger hovers above him, two fingers hooked underneath a choker. It’s tight but just tight enough that he feels it and it isn’t going to cause him to lose his breath. He sees Roger’s sharp grin and he lowers his eyes automatically.

He groans when Roger thrusts with short aborted movements. Not enough to give Brian the friction that he graves and yet it's too much at the same time.

“What do you want, baby boy?” Roger mouths next to his ear.

It takes him a second to pick his brain up from the fog it has fallen in. His Sir expects words and he doesn’t want to disappoint his Sir. That’s the last thing that he wants.

“I want you, Sir,” Brian says, “I wanna be good.”  
He flutters his eyelids for good measure and Roger’s thrusts go deeper. Brian drops his head back, exposing his neck which Roger sucks on.

“Who do you belong to?” Roger whispers after a few moments.

He has let Brian’s head drop to the pillow. His head is turned into the pillow and his eyes are closed against the barrage of pillows but Sir expects words.

“You, Sir,” he breathes.

He is so close. Desperately so. He wants his Sir to allow him to come. Brian won’t, not until he is given permission too, of course.

“What’s my name?”

Brian blinks, “Roger.”

“Say it again.”

“Roger.”

“Who do you belong too?”

“You, Sir,” Brian replies, “Roger.”

* * *

Roger pops his back and sets his pen down. The song is coming along, but he may bury it for another project or album later down the road. It’s half two in the morning, so he probably should get some sleep so that he is rested to run the stall when Freddie inevitably calls with a reason why he can’t take his morning shift.

Brian turned in long before him. He pouts because he misses their quiet goodbyes at night. It seems that every night Brian seems to be going to bed earlier and either sleeping in so late Roger has no choice but to leave without a good morning or Brian is waking up so early Roger knows he won’t eat until lunch because nothing is open that early.

It makes his brain itch and he pushes down those urges to care for Brian. They haven’t had that discussion and for all that Roger knows he is deeply in love with Brian he can’t figure out how Brian feels about him.

Their interactions veer wildly between entirely romantic in nature to a cold acquaintanceship.

He passes Brian’s bedroom.

“Mm.”

He stops. It isn’t uncommon for Brian to have half-finished phrases leave his mouth, but just as frequent are the nightmares. Roger tilts his head.

“Roger!”

Brian’s voice sounds strained and ragged. He takes the step back towards Brian’s door.

“Rog – ng – Rog!”

Roger pushes open the door. Brian is wiggling on the bed and for a second he thinks of the best ways to wake Brian up. The smell hits him. It’s sweaty and musty and filled with a familiar scent.

_Oh._ He flushes, _Brian’s having a naughty dream._

As he steps back to save his friend his modesty the realization slams into him.

_Brian is having a naughty dream_ and _saying his name._

Roger steps in the room, only remotely feeling uncomfortable. He runs his gaze over Brian’s form, he discarded a shirt because of the summer haze, so Roger has a good view of Brian’s heaving chest. He also sees the stickiness in his boxers. Brian’s jaw is slack and his face is tinted red.

The sight is something Roger loves very much.

His staring must’ve disturbed Brian because he looks into hazel eyes blinking up at him. Roger watches the situation dawn on Brian and he allows Brian to slowly cover himself as though Roger _hadn’t_ noticed.

”I thought you were having a nightmare,” Roger says softly, “if I had known – but you were saying my name?”

Brian’s eyes widen and then they start to fill with tears. Roger raises his hands automatically. They’ve joked about wanking each other off, but he didn’t think this would be so upsetting to Brian.

He opens his mouth to apologize.

“I’ve ruined everything.”

Roger stares.

“I’ll start looking for another flat as soon as I shower. Don’t kick me out of the band I promise that this won’t affect anything!”

“Whoa!” Roger uses his best commanding tone, hoping to cut through Brian’s growing panic.

With a low burn of pleasure, he notices Brian respond to it instantly. Roger had his suspicions but now he has no doubt.

“No one is getting kicked out of the band or flat,” Roger says, “that’d be silly.”

Brian tilts his head. Roger takes a step forward, Brian can reject the proximity if he chooses. They need to have this conversation because if they don’t Brian really will feel as though he doesn’t have another choice but to leave.

“Can I sit next to you?”

“I suppose?”

Roger stops. Brian still seems confused and doesn’t seem to know what they’re talking about. He can’t have that.

“Brian, I want that kind of relationship with you. If this is just arousal, tell me now but if its something else I want to talk about it with you.”

A soft breath leaves Brian’s lungs. His body looks steadier now that he knows what Roger is after.

“Can I sit by you still?” Roger asks.

“Yeah, of course.”

Roger keeps their bodies a fair distance away. Enough to let Brian know that he isn’t pushing but also enough that Brian can’t think that he is playing some kind of joke on him.

“This why you’ve been so weird?”

Brian hides behind his knees. Roger crosses his legs and plays with the thread on the sleeve of his shirt. After a few minutes, Brian peeks up. He smiles encouragingly.

“Yeah.”

“What part is bothering you the most?”

He watches as Brian ducks back behind his knees. Roger looks around the familiar room. There is a new book on his shelf, it looks like Brian picked it up from a second-hand shop. Roger wonders what he is reading now.

“Not bothering me,” Brian says finally.

“Okay,” Roger nods, “then why the distance?”

“Every person who you’ve been with says you’re the best,” Brian gestures vaguely, “and that you’re attentive and know how to behave.”

Roger feels a question bubble up in the back of his head. He doesn’t want to assume, but he runs in the same circuit as Brian. It isn’t hard to overhear someone talking about the night they’ve had with the guitarist. Most of the anger is probably misdirected jealousy because Roger wants to know what Brian fees like, but some of it is justified.

“But then I thought about – you know how people are – and I wanted that for me, except I didn’t want to think about it because it probably wouldn’t happen.”

“Brian, you’re the one I want,” he says.

He smiles at the surprised blink and the shy smile Brian offers.

“I see that now,” Brian adds quietly.

“So no more hiding?”

“No promises. I’m. Bad at this.”

Roger shakes his head and scoots a little closer to Brian, pushing the curls from his face, “we’ll work on it. Talk to me?”

“I want that kind of relationship too,” Brian says, “but we can’t let it get into the band.”

He moves his hands from Brian’s curls to his lips, stopping the tirade.

“We’ll talk about that, I promise. But right now, I think you’ve got a bit of a problem I want to take care of.”

Brian is very beautiful when he blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
